


By the chocolate breadcrumbs under my dirty feet!

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: Antoine didn't really consider himself an artist with a vision, he was just someone who made and sold incredible knockoffs of famous paintings for a living, maybe a few requested custom portraits on the side for his friends of his friends if he liked them enough, being the lovable pieces of euro trash that they are. He was NOT supposed to be the younger brother to both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha in a fictional world about homicidal Mercenary Ninja! Being the spitting image of Fugaku Uchiha was just the cherry topper of this sh*t sundae!"Fine, if I'm left with no other choice but to lose my grace by bloodying my hands just to live...By the chocolate breadcrumbs under my dirty feet! I won't just run at you with the fine point of sharpened steel, but the tip of my brush to paint the tale of your defeat and how we survived!"





	By the chocolate breadcrumbs under my dirty feet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebirth. A short but sweet chapter before shit hits the fan in the next.

Shun Uchiha wasn't planned, born only a year after Sasuke, news their nurse had told Mikoto was dangerous towards the clan Matriarch's health from the moment they found out she was expecting so soon, adding that during the first stages of her new pregnancy, she would experience first hand the physical and psychological challenges typical of back-to-back pregnancies—unrelenting fatigue and back pain. That and the fear she might fear of dealing with two babies at once. Something Fugaku openly scoffed at when he heard about it. The cranky man even went so far as to say she wouldn't need to worry about caring for both children at all with how well numbered their clan is with a whole list of potential babysitters. The nurse, however, ignored him and continued to tell them about all the uncertainties about breastfeeding and pregnancy weight gain. But that was then. Currently, the nurse is bringing it up yet again, almost sounding as if she were scolding them when talking about how the close spacing of her babies shouldn’t harm her second child, but that it can feel daunting to be pregnant within a year or so of having given birth.

Though by the dirty looks Fugaku was receiving the entire lecture from the nurse in question, it was clear that the medic wasn't speaking to Mikoto and veiling a threat of caution to this man. Fugaku just scowled right back at the medic, holding the sleeping wrinkly newborn, who was scowling just as fiercely as he was gently against his chest. The baby's face scrunched up out of mild discomfort even further, as if he was feeling his father's discomfort. Mikoto wasn't even hiding her amusement from them, not that they were paying any attention to her in particular. If they had, for all they knew, she was just exhausted and happy to have finally pushed out that baby after twelve long hours. "We'll keep that in mind." He snipped, unwilling to acknowledge his fault in this, only gracing the nurse with a reply because she was waiting for one and didn't look like she'd leave without one. _Too much pride in that man._ Mikoto had to bite her lower lip so she wouldn't laugh at just how ridiculous he was being, or just how much he managed to sound somewhat civil despite the strong resentment that was not only flashing across his chiseled face but rolling under his deep voice in waves of negativity.

Mikoto was sweaty, her long hair spread out in wet strands from thin to thick, some in knots along the scratchy hospital pillow beneath her head, her bangs cascading around her pale yet flushed face. She was tired, ready to go home with her family and the latest miniature addition, but the medics insisted she stay for a few more days to fully recover and so she would. 

The scratchy fabric under her head crunched under her weight when turning to get a better look at her eldest son Itachi, who was eying his new sibling with affection twinkling in those onyx eyes of his, her own following his not long after with an unspoken love of her own that made her heart flutter. 'Shun Uchiha.' or so she thought with awe, her smile softening as the nurse left them not too long after losing the glaring battle with Fugaku.

Itachi was standing beside his father, holding Sasuke who was fast asleep in his arms. Fugaku was still glaring Daggers at the door where the nurse shut the door behind them as if he were still battling against her scowl from beyond the other side. Mikoto bit her lip again.

 _Honestly...That man._ She was once the heir to the clan and could have picked anyone she desired, could have dissolved the marriage contract between her and Fugaku if she truly wished it, but he was the only one in her uptight clan that could make her laugh through his overdramatized and ridiculous unintentional theatrics when he got serious or upset. He was like this big grumpy yet adorable cat, always clad in casual dark blue yukatas. Mikoto couldn't help it, she sniggered, her nose scrunched with her smile that she could no longer hide, her long lashes battering to a close. It brought the man out of his sour mood, gazing down at his wife curiously with that almost permanent, stereotypical samurai scowl befitting of an old tapestry scroll hanging on the wall of her grandfather's study. Mikoto opened her eyes then and seeing that expression her giggles turned into full-blown-out laughter.


End file.
